Spicy Shop
- | characters = Neko | champion = Fiery Feaster | new = in on in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Hippy Hills | previous2 = Hippy-Hills.png | next = Custard Coast | next2 = Custard-Coast.png }} Story Neko is sad because her food is too spicy. Tiffi helps her problem by adding some sweet sugar sprinkles over it. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however: **Coconut wheel appear in moves levels for the first time in level 1950. **Cherries consisting of 10 quantities appear for the first time in level 1951. **Candy bombs on conveyor belts appear in moves level for the first time in level 1952. Levels Despite once having impossible levels, this episode is considerably easier than the past few episodes, which is anomalous compared to most of the high episodes. Additionally, level is one of the few high levels after level to attain a very easy rating. It contains 5 somewhat hard-hard levels: 1941,1942,1944,1947 and 1948, 2 very hard levels:1945 and1949, and 2 extremely hard levels: 1943 and1951. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Hippy Hills. Gallery Story= EP131 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1941 Reality Before.png|Level 1941 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1941 Level 1941 Reality.png|Level 1941 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1941 Level 1942 Reality.png|Level 1942 - |link=Level 1942 Level 1943 Reality.png|Level 1943 - |link=Level 1943 Level 1944 Reality.png|Level 1944 - |link=Level 1944 Level 1945 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1945 - |link=Level 1945 Level 1946 Reality.png|Level 1946 - |link=Level 1946 Level 1947 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1947 - |link=Level 1947 Level 1948 Reality.png|Level 1948 - |link=Level 1948 Level 1949 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1949 - |link=Level 1949 Level 1950 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1950 - |link=Level 1950 Level 1951 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1951 - |link=Level 1951 Level 1952 Reality.png|Level 1952 - |link=Level 1952 Level 1953 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1953 - |link=Level 1953 Level 1954 Reality.png|Level 1954 - |link=Level 1954 Level 1955 Reality Second Nerfed.png|Level 1955 - |link=Level 1955 |-| Champion title= Fiery Feaster.png|Champion title|link=Fiery Feaster Episode 131 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 131 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Spicyshop.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the third episode to have a Japanese theme, in which the two previous episodes, Pudding Pagoda and Snack Shack, appear. *In the background you can see the Pudding Pagoda, but it is red instead of green. *As of this episode, the coconut wheel has appeared in all 6 level types. *This is the first episode since Licorice Luna to not have any jelly or ingredients levels. *This is the first time when Mixed Mode levels have appeared in more than three episodes in a row. *All candy orders require at least two blocker orders. *This is one of the episodes which has a finale timed level (level 1955). *Along with Candy Town, this episode has five moves levels. *This is the first 15-level episode that has the most number of moves levels. *This episode used to have two impossible levels, but level 1949 was fixed. This was the only episode to have more than one impossible level, including any unreleased incarnations. *This episode contains a hell's cluster (1941-1945) Category:World Thirty-Four Category:Episodes released in 2016